


Echoing grief

by Smushcandy900



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900
Summary: Arcann grieves over the death of nesiria his soul is shattered but only a certain former sis agent may be able to repair the damage done by her death join arcann and theron on there long path to healing





	Echoing grief

A misty rain settled over the somber filled streets of zakuul a lone figure sat hunched against a large mound of dirt unmoving for what seemed like an eternity until the sound of footsteps moved towards the lone figure even then arcann didn't look up too lost in his grief until the footsteps stopped right in front of him.

Arcann didn't speak not even acknowledging the figure but he could tell who it was just by there force signature theron shan a peice of a puzzle that had fell apart when its main contributor crumbled into ash and it.was.all.his.fault as if theron shan knew what he was thinking he knelt down to arcann's eye level he was silent for a long while before he finally spoke in a broken whisper.

"Arcann please talk to me he begged"his voice raspy from shed grief arcann didn't respond only a twitch of his shoulder in response"Arcann please" "he begged i-i can't do this without you"he sobbed fresh grief lacing his voice and pouring down his face.

Arcann still didn't respond "please my love don't shut me out" theron begged "i need you" "I can't do this without you" "I miss her so much and you're all I have left please arcann look at me"he pleaded silence rained for a few moments before arcann looked up for the first time in three days his eyes were black with grief fresh tears staining his cheeks.

Unending pain and sorrow etched onto his face a small flicker of life dancing in his frosty eyes when he caught sight of theron before theron could move arcann had pulled him into a tight hug theron's face buried into his neck sobs continuing to rack his body arcann buried his head into theron's shoulder inhaling his comforting scent.

Arcann began to murmur quietly "I'm so sorry my love I didn't mean shut you out" "it just hurts so much" I need you too arcann said holding onto theron tighter letting all there grief pour out together in the small graveyard where there center and there little light now slumbered forever 

The end


End file.
